Darwin Watterson
Darwin Watterson is a character from the Cartoon Network animated series, The Amazing World of Gumball. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Miles "Tails" Prower vs Darwin Watterson * Daffy Duck vs. Darwin Watterson With Gumball * Mordecai & Rigby VS. Gumball & Darwin *SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star vs Gumball and Darwin Watterson(Completed) Possible Opponents * Billy (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) * Butters Stotch * Classic Sonic * Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Crunch Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) * Donald Duck * Ed (Ed, Edd n' Eddy) * GIR * Goofy * Jake the Dog * Jerry Mouse * Kenny McCormick * Kyle Broflovski * Luigi * Mabel Pines * Patrick Star * Papyrus * Proto Man * Rigby (Regular Show) With Gumball Watterson * Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines * Eric Cartman & Butters Stotch * Finn the Human & Jake the Dog * Scooby-Doo & Shaggy Rogers * Mario & Luigi * Mega Man & Proto Man * Phineas Flynn & Ferb Fletcher * Sans & Papyrus * Sonic the Hedgehog & Miles "Tails" Prower * SpongeBob SquarePants & Patrick Star * Stan Marsh & Kyle Broflovski * Tom & Jerry * Zim & GIR * Dr Trayaurus & DanTDM Battle Record Spoiler -Free= WARNING: ‘’The followings tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. ‘’’Read at your own risk.’’’’’ |-|Spoiler= ‘’’Battle Record’’’ * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 With Gumball * Mordecai & Rigby VS. Gumball & Darwin *SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star vs Gumball and Darwin Watterson(Completed) Possible Opponents * Billy (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) * Butters Stotch * Classic Sonic * Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Crunch Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) * Donald Duck * Ed (Ed, Edd n' Eddy) * GIR * Goofy * Jake the Dog * Jerry Mouse * Kenny McCormick * Kyle Broflovski * Luigi * Mabel Pines * Patrick Star * Papyrus * Proto Man * Rigby (Regular Show) With Gumball Watterson * Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines * Eric Cartman & Butters Stotch * Finn the Human & Jake the Dog * Scooby-Doo & Shaggy Rogers * Mario & Luigi * Mega Man & Proto Man * Phineas Flynn & Ferb Fletcher * Sans & Papyrus * Sonic the Hedgehog & Miles "Tails" Prower * SpongeBob SquarePants & Patrick Star * Stan Marsh & Kyle Broflovski * Tom & Jerry * Zim & GIR History Death Battle Info Background * Real name: Darwin Raglan Caspian Ahab Poseidon Nicodemius Watterson III (Say that three times fast) * Species: Fish * Was originally Gumball's pet * Age: 10 Weapons * Adept swimmer * Speed Strengths and Feats * Can exhale much longer than Gumball can * Can scream at an extremely high pitched volume * Can run much faster than Gumball and Anais * Can climb faster than Gumball * Can hypnotize people Weaknesses * Took five years to learn facial expressions, and still has some trouble recognizing them * Has samhainophobia (A fear of Halloween) * Is allergic to feathers * The only numbers he knows are 2, 7, and 9 * Can't use the bathroom unless Gumball whistles for him * Carrie * Easily cracks and panics when under pressure * Is addicted to potatoes * Extremely naive * Has difficulty making decisions Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Kids Category:Male Category:Sidekicks Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Characters Category:TV combatants Category:Younger Combatants Category:Toon Force Users Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength